Aquí en mi corazón
by ElisaAckles
Summary: Un amor que no conoce límites. Quiénes somos para decirle a nuestro corazón lo que debe sentir.
1. Chapter 1

**Derechos de autor: Ranma ½ es obra de Rumiko Takahashi y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**

**Aquí en mi corazón**

. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .

Odiaba quedarse dormido en casas ajenas, pero muy a menudo terminaba sucumbiendo ante la sabia naturaleza, y al único y bendito beneficio que despertar en otras sábanas tenía.

Ranma detuvo un largo rato su mirar sombrío y perpetuo en aquella hermosa y desnuda mujer que descansaba sobre su, también, desnudo regazo.

El largo cabello castaño claro de ella, caía en sedosa cascada sobre su rostro, más no le hacia falta verla para recordar lo bella que era, con su fulgor aceitunado languideciendo bajo el calor de su cuerpo. Sus manos acariciaron las hebras marrones y la joven mujer despertó de su reconfortante letargo.

—Disculpa mi atrevimiento, no quise despertarte —Suspiró, mientras seguía enredando los dedos en su melena— No lo resistí.

—Encontraré la manera de que pagues tu descortesía— La dama le dedicó una sonrisa placentera, incorporándose lo suficiente para despegar sus mejillas del moreno pecho; no así sus manos. La sábana de algodón coral les tapaba hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, pero las manos femeninas se las arreglaron para deslizarse bajo la manta, deslizándose por la piel desnuda de él

—Ese no es un castigo— Gimió con las reservas que la excitación por el tacto que las caricias femeninas le provocaban.

Su nombre era Rei, Mei, poco le perturbaba memorizar un nombre o apellido. Al terminar de caer el ocaso en Nerima, él abría vuelto a su hogar, y rostro y apelativo de esa chica quedarían en el olvido.

— ¿Qué más da? —Insinuó con sensualidad— Sólo quiero que vuelvas a tocarme como lo hiciste hace unos momentos. Fue maravilloso.

—Será mucho mejor— Orgulloso, como él sólo, le dedicó su mejor sonrisa seductora, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y mordisqueó sus labios con el sabor del sake bebido horas atrás.

Él tomó su rostro entre sus manos, tan delicada, con su nariz recta, labios carnosos y ojos pequeños, dotados de un brillo aventurero por los placeres de la vida.

Jamás, ninguna chica, sería como Akane.

Ranma bajó sus párpados un momento, para renacer de nuevo de aquel martirio que era su mente, se giró sobre la cama para quedar sobre ella y transformó la habitación de la fémina en una hoguera, saboreando palmo a palmo el sabor de su nívea piel, mientras le separaba los muslos para adentrarse en ella y formar parte de un solo ser.

No sería esta noche, ni ella, quien hechizara su corazón, pero era un débil crédulo, deseando con toda su alma que hubiera alguien, en algún lado, que pudiera hacerlo, para olvidarse de una vez por todas de la mujer de ojos marrones de la que estaba enamorado.

. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .

La casa de los Saotome era una vivienda modesta. Con la llegada de los años setenta, la mayoría de las casas habían modernizado sus construcciones a un estilo más vanguardista, pero la de ellos seguía teniendo aquel modelo que transpiraba antigüedad, nostalgia por conservar el pasado y plantarse, a modo de libro abierto, ante la nueva era.

La vivienda era de dos pisos, con los cuartos suficientes para los pocos inquilinos que la habitaban. El patio se hallaba cubierto de húmedo pasto, árboles frutales y el estanque de agua cristalina. Todo aquello, le dotaba de vida y frescura a ese lugar que los vecinos insistían en llamar un vejestorio, incluido el Dojo familiar, que los curiosos solían confundir con una bodega vacía.

**-**Os vuelvo a rogar que mi atrevimiento no haya sido considerado como un agravio —Kuno Tatewaki hizo una reverencia, ante Nodoka y Akane, las únicas que se encontraban en casa—. El amor es una vil enfermedad que hace enloquecer hasta el más fuerte de los guerreros, y aquí me tienen, deseando que el corazón de la dulce señorita Tendo, se compadezca del mío.

—Por mí parte, vos podéis ir a buscar a otra parte— Respondió la muchacha imitando su manera de expresarse, con total desaprobación a la actitud del joven.

—Akane, quiero que le ofrezcas una disculpa a este buen hombre en este momento—Demandó la mayor, diciéndole con un discreto gesto que se comportara.

La chica de ojos marrones apuñó la tela de su kimono rojo con bordados de colores rosados y azules. Deseaba haber nacido en otro lugar, con otra familia que no fuera tan interesada, que quisiera venderla al mejor postor.

—No es necesario —Intercedió el agraviado, quien vestía un ridículo traje de dos piezas color azul cielo con blanco, lleno de adornos dorados y lentejuelas, en lo que el creía, era un elegante traje—. Os puedo entender perfectamente su nerviosismo.

—Disculpe… joven Kuno— Se mordió la lengua. El largo cabello negro, con reflejos azulados, cubrió la frustración que sintió cuando debió pedir perdón.

— A manera de agradecimiento, espero que acepte compartir otra taza de té con nosotras —Respaldò Nodoka con una amable sonrisa, empujando a la pelinegra para que se aprestara a tomar la tetera y llenara de nueva cuenta el tazón de Kuno.

El descendiente mayor de los Kuno no pudo ver más bendecida su suerte.

. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .

—¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora, Akane?— El ojiazul arribó a la casa, y encontró a la chica aún sentada en la mesa del té, con la mirada perdida hacia el jardín.

—El idiota de Kuno vino a visitarme otra vez —Expresó molesta, gesticulando con las manos su desprecio por él—. Es insoportable y me tiene harta.

—¿Y ella lo sabe? ¿Ya se lo dijiste?— Se acercò Ranma, sentándose junto a Akane, para escucharla mejor.

—No le interesa en lo más mínimo lo que yo sienta —Rebatió con amargura—. Creo que nunca le he importado. Los ojos se le iluminan cada vez que piensa en los miles de yenes que le tocarán de tributo si me caso con ese remedo de poeta.

—No te sientas mal, Akane, así deben ser todas las madres—Añadió, solidario como pocas veces— Sólo quiere lo mejor para ti

—Desde luego —Refunfuñó la dueña de los ojos oscuros—. Desearía que se preocupara de igual forma contigo, pero ve, no va a decirte un bledo por llegar a estas horas; mucho menos, se tomará la molestia de preguntar la descripción de la cama en la que pasaste la tarde.

—Yo soy un hombre —Respondió sereno— Es muy diferente. No necesito dar esa clase de explicaciones.

—Si vas a ponerte de su lado, hazme un favor y desaparece de mi vista —Siseó agresiva, girándose para quedar frente a frente con Ranma—. Justo ahora, no me encuentro de humor para escuchar más idioteces de otro niñato malcriado, como tú.

—Deja de regañarme como cuando éramos niños —Fue ahora él, quien suspiró fastidiado, mirándola con reproche—. Tienes cuatro siglos más que yo, sin embargo, ya soy un adulto. No sé en qué túnel de gusano te perdiste, pero ya crecí y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones.

—Lo voy a hacer cuando te comportes como el adulto que dices ser, no antes— Bufó enojada. Se estaba conteniendo para no darle el puñetazo que se merecía.

—¿Es eso, o estás celosa?— Contraatacó Ranma.

—¿Celosa, yo? ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?— Tartamudeó sonrojada.

—Sabes, hermanita —Le sonrió con arrogancia— Tal vez si deberías de corresponder al tarado de Tatewaki, o al menos, aceptar sus favores, a ver si así se te quita un poco lo amargada y dejas de envidiar mi estupenda vida privada.

Al segundo siguiente, Ranma se encontraba inconsciente, debajo de la pesada mesa del té.

—!Los odio!— Gritó furiosa, con lágrimas en los ojos. Nadie en esa maldita familia la comprendía.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

**Notas:**

XDD Hemm… tenía ganas de hacer algo diferente. Creo que eso es todo….o_o


	2. Chapter 2

Me trajo la marea alta, eo, eo ou XD…Hamm… hola de nuevo n_n Ando aprovechando que ando de ociosa, abrí el Word, y debe haber algo malo en el agua que tomo, porque me inspiré XDD…

Lia, Romina, Akane Maxwell, rusa-ranmayakane-zk, Pleasure Delayer, gracias por sus comentarios n_n me dio muchísimo gusto leerlos, me dan ánimos para seguir dando lata XD…cof n/n

Ya por último, sepan disculpar cualquier lista de errores que encuentren por allí. Mandé cambiarle la mica a mis lentes y ando toa cegata. XDD

Cuídense, nos leemos luego.

**Derechos de autor: Ranma ½ es obra de Rumiko Takahashi y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**

**Aquí en mi corazón**

**Capítulo II**

. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .

—¡Mamá, mamá, Ranma me ha dicho que papá lo llevará a entrenar a las montañas y yo quiero que me lleven! —Una niña pequeña, de no más de ocho años, entró a la cocina y jaló el mandil de Nodoka, quien preparaba la cena familiar—. ¿Me das permiso de ir con ellos?

—¿Tú? —Le miró de reojo, sin dejar de cortar rodajas de zanahoria a un lado del fregadero—. ¿A qué quieres ir?

—Bu-bueno… mi papá está enseñándole a Ranma para que sea el heredero de la escuela Todo Vale, y yo también quiero aprender —Exclamó con efusividad lo último—. Además, será divertido acampar en el bosque con él y mi hermanito.

—Lo imaginé ¿Esa es tú idea de entrenar, cierto? —Esta vez, la joven mujer de cabello castaño rojizo, dejó el cuchillo sobre la tabla de madera y alzó con un gesto suave, la barbilla de la menor—. ¿Piensas que tú padre y Ranma van a tener tiempo para andar tras de ti cuidándote? ¡Debes estar mal de la cabeza!

—Pero… yo puedo… yo puedo cuidarme —Susurró con su vocecilla infantil y temerosa; los ojos enrojecidos y a punto de llorar, más no bajó la cabeza ni la mirada en ningún momento—. Y vigilaré a Ranma para que se coma sus vegetales, como tú lo haces. Te lo prometo.

—Mira… está bien, haz lo que quieras —Se rindió, exasperada por la insistencia de la pequeña—. Pregúntale a Genma, y si él acepta cargar contigo, ve con ellos.

—¡Gracias, mamá!— Akane se abrazó a la pierna de su madre, dando saltitos de emoción—. ¡Gracias!

—Anda —Le esbozó su primera genuina sonrisa—. Ve a convencer a tu padre antes de que me arrepienta.

La chiquilla salió corriendo en dirección a la sala, donde momentos antes lo vio. En su camino, se encontró con Ranma, quien sabía la idea de Akane, y deseaba que fuera con ellos. Aún estaba muy pequeño y temía que, con lo viejo que era su progenitor, lo fuera a olvidar en el bosque.

—¡Me dijo que sí!—. Le compartió, llena de felicidad.

—¡Es genial!—. También se alegró el ojiazul.

Ambos llegaron a la sala, y ahí lo encontraron, mirando una película del viejo oeste en el televisor. Cada quien tomo su lugar estratégico, sentados a cada lado del hombre.

—¿Papá?—. Habló la niña, para llamar la atención del patriarca. Sus manos se escondieron con nerviosismo en los bolsillos de su overol azul de tirantes.

—¿Qué pasa, Akane?—. Preguntó, bajándole tres tonos al volumen del aparato, antes de voltear hacia ella.

—Déjame ir con ustedes a las montañas del bosque —Soltó de golpe— Mamá me dijo que puedo ir—. Se encargó de especificar para que no hubiera traba alguna.

—Es un lugar muy peligroso para niñas pequeñas como tú—. Le señaló Genma, tocándole la nariz con uno de sus dedos.

—Me portaré bien, me cuidaré y voy a ayudar en todo lo que pueda—. Siguió apelando.

—Yo también quiero que vaya con nosotros —Intervino el menor de sus hijos, defendiéndola—. Akane es muy fuerte y asustó al perro del vecino que trató de morderme. ¡Mi hermana es muy valiente!

—No sé si sea lo adecuado —Se rascó la cabeza, por encima de los pocos cabellos azabaches que seguían en pie— No estoy convencido—. Agregó, cerrando los ojos mientras un extraño tic-tac se adueñó de una de sus pestañas.

La chiquilla miró aquello como una victoria inminente, su padre estaba a punto de rendirse, pero ese pestañeo sólo indicaba una cosa.

—Si me llevas, y me entrenas, te daré todos los postres que me prepare mamá durante dos semanas enteras—. Con una seguridad envidiable, lanzó la mejor oferta con la que contaba. Sabía que a su padre se le hacía agua la boca con la frutilla que Nodoka, sólo a ella y a su hermano les daba. Tenía que decir que sí.

—¡¿Qué? —Rezongó asustado el niño de la trenza—. ¡Estás loca! ¡Yo no pienso darle de los postres de mamá!

—Dijiste que me ayudarías—. Le recriminó la dueña de los ojos marrones.

Ranma hizo un puchero y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, en un gesto heredado de su padre, mientras este, se hacia el disimulado, esperando la siguiente oferta.

—Yo te daré los pastelillos de tres días—. Lloriqueó su decisión.

—Creo que aún no estoy del todo convencido—. Bostezó actuadamente, volviendo su atención al televisor.

—¿Qué te parecen cuatro días y los pepinillos de dos?—. Rebatió el niño.

—Una semana—. "sugerencia", carraspeada "disimuladamente"

—¡Hecho!—. Su infantil mente le aconsejó que aceptara, antes de que su viejo decidiera aumentar el pago.

—Entonces, Ranma y Akane Saotome…—. Seis dedos meñiques fueron extendidos y entrelazados, formando un círculo entre ellos y cerrando tan peculiar alianza—. Tenemos un trato. Vayan a empacar sus pertenencias, nos vamos pasado mañana.

Los niños se alejaron de la sala y se soltaron a reír entre ellos; lo habían conseguido.

—Chantajistas —Sonrió el adulto, dándose cuenta de que lo tenían todo fríamente planeado desde el principio—. Se aprovechan de mi noble corazón.

Ranma y su hermana se quedaron con cara de incredulidad, luego, voltearon a verse y ambos asintieron con mucha determinación, antes de salir en estampida hacia Genma.

—¡Cosquillas!

. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .

Akane miró con melancolía, el retrato que sostenía en sus manos.

Solía sentarse en el suelo, junto a la ventana de su cuarto, cuando buscaba apartarse del resto del mundo, siendo sólo ella y sus recuerdos. Rememorando momentos felices de su niñez, para hacer más tolerable su actual existencia. La hosquedad de su madre y las burlas refinadas de su hermano ya eran una costumbre, no obstante, había días en que su capacidad para absorber aquello no soportaba una palabra más, y explotaba.

Después de enterrar a Ranma en el suelo de la cocina, se había recluido en su cuarto y en aquello llevaba concentrada las últimas horas.

Sus recuerdos eran tan vívidos y estaban tan marcados en su alma, que aún podía escuchar la risa de su hermano y la de ella revoloteando a su alrededor, mientras jugaban a hacerle travesuras a su padre.

Hasta el día de hoy, nunca supo explicarse el por qué su madre siempre la había tratado de esa forma tan fría, sin poder contar con ella realmente en nada. Tal vez, no estaba planificada y era el accidente de una noche de copas de sus padres; tal vez, era porque quería que su primer hijo fuera un niño, como lo fue su hermano y así, no tener que intentarlo una segunda vez para conseguirlo.

"No. Debía ser el mal carácter de su madre, porque su papá si la quería" Él se lo dijo muchas veces. Era un chantajista y un ogro despiadado en los entrenamientos, pero el amor que les demostraba era igual para los dos, y eso no podía fingirlo. O lograba actuarlo tan bien, que nunca dudó de su cariño.

La chica de cabellos negros, acercó de nuevo su rostro a la fotografía, Dos personas de allí, le regresaban los ánimos.

Uno, se había convertido en una estrella del firmamento, un año atrás. En la fotografía, estaba su madre, cargando a un pequeño Ranma de un año y meses de nacido, mientras que Genma aparecía con su habitual traje de entrenamiento color beige, sosteniéndola a ella.

—Te extraño mucho, viejo—. Lamentó, tocando sobre el vidrio al padre de familia, para luego soltar una sonrisa boba ante tal atrevimiento. El único que le había llamado así en vida, era el pelinegro de ojos azules.

"Ranma" Su mirada se dirigió a la parte derecha de la foto, en donde se encontraba el niño que ahora era su mayor pilar y su mejor amigo.

"¿Estás celosa?" Recordó la última pregunta de Ranma.

Era un arrogante, presumido, grosero y patán.

"¿Estás celosa?"

—Quisiera… que nunca me dejaras sola—. Susurró. Temía que alguna de las mujeres con las que se enredaba, terminara por conquistarlo y se lo llevara lejos de la casa.

"¿Estás celosa?"

—Tal vez.

"¿Estás celosa?"

—¿Y qué si lo estoy?

. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .

Al día siguiente, Ranma se encontraba en el Dojo de la familia, practicando las katas que les enseñaría a los niños que vendrían esa tarde a practicar.

Luego de una extenuante jornada, su blanco gi, ya se hallaba mojado por el sudor que bañaba su cara y su cuerpo, por lo que, aprovechó cuando miró entrar a Nodoka al lugar, para acercarse a ella, después de que terminara su último ejercicio.

—Madre, necesito hablar contigo—. Habló, dejándose caer con las piernas entrecruzadas frente a su progenitora, quien había estado un rato observándolo, sentada sobre un cojín, en la duela del Dojo.

—Dime, Ranma —Externó preocupada, viendo la cara de seriedad de su hijo—. ¿Te sucede algo?

Él negó con la cabeza a su pregunta.

—Es sobre Akane.

—¿Akane? —Bufó fastidiada—. ¿Qué le pasa ahora a…

—Ella no quiere a ese bufón de Kuno, y lo sabes —Interrumpió a su madre, usando un tono algo inquisitivo—. ¿Por qué la sigues obligando a recibirlo?

—¿Obligándola? —Se sorprendió ante el comentario de Ranma—. Te equivocas, hijo. Jamás la forzaría a hacer algo que no quiera, pero sí, estoy de acuerdo en que debe conocer a más personas, amigos, convivir.

—Mamá, perdona que te lo diga pero, ¿no deberías dejar que sea ella quien escoja a sus amistades?

—Ranma, no bromees —Alzó las manos al aire, como si él hubiese dicho la mayor de las incongruencias—. Desde que murió Genma, no ha hecho otra cosa que refundirse en los rincones de la casa y alejarse de toda la sociedad, como si estuviera infectada por la peste.

—Ella lo extraña mucho —Coincidió con Nodoka— Tal vez si fueras más considerada y trataras con más cariño a tu hija, ella no echaría tanto de menos al viejo.

—¡Cállate! —La suave palma de la mano femenina, se convirtió en hierro quemante para punzar en su mejilla—. ¡No tienes derecho a decirme cómo debo tratarla!

—Es cierto —Respondió sereno, llevándose una mano a la zona afectada— Lo que si te puedo decir, es que Akane ya está harta, y en cualquier segundo, tomará la determinación para irse de aquí sin preocuparse por decirte adiós. ¿Lo has notado? No sé por qué razón nunca has podido amarla, pero te propusiste acrecentar lo torpe y salvaje que es, y olvidaste que es el ser más noble que pudo tocarte por hija.

—Ranma, te pido que no me juzgues tan duramente—. La voz siempre segura de su madre se quebró con las palabras tan hirientes y verdaderas del muchacho de la trenza.

—No quiero juzgarte, pero necesitas abrir los ojos... la estás dejando ir —Ranma se impulsó con una pierna y una mano para ponerse de pie—. Y cuando por fin la pierdas, también me habrás perdido a mí. Porque ella es mi hermana, y la seguiré a donde sea para cuidarla y protegerla, hasta que compruebe que es muy feliz con el camino que elija.

—¿Me estás amenazando?—. Espetó, poniéndose de pie al igual que el muchacho.

—No. Sólo te estoy advirtiendo —Acentuó como final—. Su padre murió, y no puede contar contigo, pero siempre tendrá a su hermano.

La joven mujer se quedó en silencio mientras el artemarcialista abandonaba la pieza, sin más palabras para decir.

Nodoka volteó a ver la entrada del Dojo con un rostro de preocupación.

Conocía a su hijo. Lo conocía demasiado bien para notar ese especial sentimiento impregnado en cada una de las palabras dedicadas a Akane y en el desden de su mirada azul grisácea cuando le reclamaba su actuar. Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza y se horrorizó de sólo pensar que entre ellos surgiera algo más que cariño fraternal.

—Imposible que él… ¡No! Debía estar imaginando aquello.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ


	3. Chapter 3

**Derechos de autor: Ranma ½ es obra de Rumiko Takahashi y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**

**Aquí en mi corazón**

**Capítulo III**

. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .

—¿Estás lista?—. Ranma le torció los labios a Akane en una sonrisa, lleno de una seguridad imponente. Vestía un gi blanco, estaba descalzo y en su mano derecha empuñaba una katana con apenas un leve filo en su hoja desnuda.

—Espera un momento, por favor—. De espaldas a el, la chica de cabello oscuro sostenía su propia katana con ambas manos, admirando lo peligrosa del arma al ir quitándole muy lentamente la vaina que le cubría y le servía de protección. En realidad, Akane era diestra con casi cualquier arma, pero se había vuelto tan buena con la katana, que parecía una extensión más de su cuerpo.

—Estoy seguro, de que si la espada cobrara vida, te casabas con ella —Resolló burlón—. ¿Quieres darte prisa? No tengo todo el día, marimacho.

—Voy a dejarte como una brocheta por llamarme así, hermanito—. La otra mitad de la espada la descubrió con su enérgica fuerza y lanzó la vaina a una de las esquinas del Dojo, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y colocaba el arma frente a su molesto y odioso familiar.

—Eso quiero verlo—. La sonrisa de satisfacción se agudizo aún más y también alzó su herramienta de combate frente a la chica de gi amarillo pálido y cinturón negro.

Ambos se agacharon en una leve reverencia antes del duelo y el fulgor del peligro de las katanas se reflejó en los ojos de los contrincantes.

Akane comenzó a moverse sigilosamente, buscando rodear a su hermano para encontrar un punto por el cual comenzar a atacar. Ranma se movía de acuerdo a la dirección de los pasos de ella, por lo qué, durante unos segundos, estuvieron caminando en un círculo. Finalmente, Akane se cansó de rodear a su presa y fue quien se decidió a hacer el primer ataque, avanzando en línea recta y dejando ir la katana de forma directa contra su oponente.

El pelinegro logró hacerse con unas milésimas de segundo hacia atrás para evitar el impacto de la espada, que dio de lleno en el centro de su katana, usada como un escudo. He inmediatamente contraatacó, usando la posición de las armas para impulsarse con la suya y enviar la de Akane al suelo

La chica de ojos marrones aprovechó que estaba en una posición casi de perfil a su hermano, así que terminó por darse la vuelta completa, pasando de rayar el suelo con la punta de su katana, a levantarla, casi a la altura de la cabeza de Ranma.

—¡Boba!—. Vocifero él, quien utilizando su alta flexibilidad, hizo un arco con su pecho y cabeza hacia atrás, utilizando su propia katana como un bastón para tener un punto de equilibrio en el suelo.

—No es mi culpa que estés distraído—. Esbozó ella, tan confiada cuando de acabar con su hermano se trataba.

—No ganarás esta vez, eso te lo juro—. Le dijo decidido, volviendo a su postura normal defensiva, con el arma frente a él.

Akane también sostuvo su defensa contra él, impulsado el ego y la seguridad por el pequeño aprieto en el que ya había puesto a Ranma.

El artemarcialista no duró demasiado en su periodo de relajación. Una fugaz lectura y análisis de movimientos a su hermana y se abalanzó contra ella, esta vez, con la katana tratando de barrer desde abajo, a lo que Akane respondió, tratando de bloquearla lo más rápido posible con un choque intempestivo y violento de ambas hoja afiladas.

—¡Oh, no. Esta vez no escaparás!—Bramó Ranma—. Despegó su arma unos centímetros de la de Akane y, a pesar del poco espacio para tomar vuelo, fue tan bueno el impacto que ocasionó el chico de ojos azules, golpeando desde el lado contrario, que la espada de Akane, y toda ella, vibraron con el golpe.

—No estoy escapando, tigre—. Dijo ella, provocando a su hermano.

La práctica continuó y el choque de las maderas se fue volviendo cada vez más rudo, Ranma se distinguía por la fortaleza para no darse por vencido en una lucha en la que no descansaba por encontrar una abertura que le permitiera contraatacar y que le diera la victoria de esa batalla; Akane, ella era la técnica mayor y la paciencia para no dejarse intimidar con el fiero temperamento de su hermano. Esa era su prueba en todo ello, no dejarse llevar por él.

La chica de cabellos negros dio un paso hacia atrás y chocó con la pared, suceso que Ranma aprovechó por creerla atrapada para dejarse ir contra ella. Akane se escabulló por el piso y se puso de pie inmediatamente, quedando espalda con espalda. Ella abusó de su posición para recargarse en él, terminar de acorralarlo en la pared y maniobrar rápidamente su katana para arrojar la espada del chico al suelo y que la suya quedara palpando la sensible piel de la nuca de él.

—Ríndete—. Ordenó detrás.

—Sabes que sin ese estorboso aparato jamás me ganarías—. Rezongó molesto.

—Es parte del entrenamiento, Ranma—. Declaró divertida.

—Humf—. Bufó, bastante molesto.

Akane entrecerró los ojos y se dijo mentalmente que era su turno de tratar de vencer al chico de la trenza en su terreno. Lanzó su katana justo a donde estaba tirada la otra y siguiendo en la posición en la que estaba cuando tenía apuntalado a Ranma, trató de usar su codo para impactarlo en la espalda del muchacho.

El hijo menor de Nodoka se sorprendió al mirar a la joven lanzar su herramienta de ataque, pero de inmediato comprendió que buscaría atacarlo en una lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo y desapareció del alcance de su brazo, quedando el codo de Akane volando en el aire por unos segundos, antes de que recuperara el control de su cuerpo.

—No necesitabas hacer eso—. Ranma supo lo que su hermana estaba intentando y le parecía demasiado deshonroso para él.

—No te hagas ilusiones —Le dejo en claro, colocándose ambos en posición de defensa—. También necesito entrenar sin armas.

La chica de ojos marrones se dejó ir con una patada contra Ranma, este la esquivó con suma facilidad y le devolvió el ataque, utilizando la misma pierna diestra y con el mismo resultado: Akane ya estaba muy lejos de su alcance cuando la extremidad del joven llegó a su objetivo.

Ella rápidamente trato de barrerlo con otra patada, pero él fácilmente saltó y desde arriba se abalanzó contra su hermana, cayendo sobre los dos brazos cruzados de Akane, a manera de defensa.

Una vez amortiguado el impacto, La muchacha rompió su escudo, usando el mismo impacto para mandar a volar a su contrincante.

—Deberías darte por vencida —Señaló él— Sabes que jamás podrás igualar la fuerza de un hombre, y menos si ese chico soy yo—. Añadió orgulloso.

—¡Cállate, ¿quieres?!—. Se exaltó ella, pensando en otra forma de atacarlo.

—Sabes que papá me prohibió utilizar toda mi fuerza contigo, de lo contrario, no habrías durado ni un segundo.

—¡Nadie te dijo que necesitas tener cuidado conmigo! —Gritó ella, corriendo los dos metros que le separaban de su objetivo—. ¡No soy una princesa!

Akane atacó con uno de sus puños, empleando en él toda la energía combativa de la que pudo hacer uso, Ranma hizo lo justo para esquivar el ataque y aprovechó la cercanía de las manos de ella para atraparlas, tomar vuelo con su hermana y mandarla a volar al otro lado del Dojo.

La chica de cabellos negros cayó de pie y, de inmediato, ya estaba barriendo nuevamente al joven, quien esta vez no pudo esquivar el movimiento de pies de Akane y perdió el equilibrio; cayó hacia atrás, aunque inmediatamente se sostuvo sobre una de sus manos y se impulsó para saltar sobre su hermana. Los pies y las manos de Ranma se enredaron con las de ella y ambos quedaron trabados en una extraña pelota, con el chico sobre la muchacha. Aunque esto no duró mucho tiempo, Akane utilizó al mismo artemarcialista como punto de apoyo y se giró hasta ser quien quedara en la cima.

Otro movimiento más, y Ranma nuevamente estaba arriba.

Luego fue Akane nuevamente.

Y ambos fueron rodando por toda la duela del Dojo.

—Chicos, la familia Kuno vendrá a cenar esta tarde. Me alegraría que pudieran acompañarnos en un estado mejor presentable que en el que se encuentran—. Apareció la madre de ellos, justo en la entrada del Dojo, mientras que los muchachos eran un enredijo de piernas y brazos aún. Ambos trajes estaban tan sucios que ya eran de un color café claro.

—¿Es necesario?—. Preguntó la mujer menor.

—Sería una prueba de gratitud por venir a visitarnos, Akane —Habló Nodoka—. Y, por favor, dejen de jugar tan rudo que van a golpearse en serio.

—Oh, no te preocupes, mamá —Se burló Ranma—. Tengo a la salvaje de mi hermana controlada.

—Idiota —Resopló ella—. Sin soltar la mano y el pie prisionero del chico.

—Bien, espero que estén listos para la cena—. Acto seguido, desapareció tan sigilosamente como había aparecido.

—Qué fastidio—. Farfulló Akane.

—¿Te parece si lo dejamos en un empate por hoy?—. Preguntó el pelinegro.

—Siempre quedamos en empate—. Sonrió ella.

Y el se contagió de aquella sonrisa alegre. Siempre lo hacía.

. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .

La tarde fue llegando a todos los hogares japoneses y, con la puesta de sol, se cumplía la palabra de la familia Kuno, quienes arribaban a la casa de la familia Saotome. Se trataba de Tatewaki, el hijo; Kodachi, la hermana menor y el Señor Kuno, el padre de ambos.

Tanto Hija como padre era la primera vez que visitaban la casa de a quien su hijo quería como esposa, así que Nodoka Saotome los había invitado a dar un paseo alrededor de la casa, llevándoles a conocer, sobre todo, el inmenso jardín con su propio estanque y el Dojo familiar.

Mientras tanto, el descendiente mayor de los Kuno tomaba asiento en la mesa del comedor, dispuesto a esperar a que Akane terminara de cambiarse y lo acompañara a una agradable taza de té. En cambio, fue Ranma, vestido de pantalón y camisa china negra, quien salió de las habitaciones y se plantó en la mesa frente al chico de cabellos ondulados y vestido con un traje característico de Kendo.

—Agradezco vuestra compañía, pero es a la bella señorita Saotome a quien espero—. Declamó, siempre ofuscado con la molesta presencia del artemarcialista.

—No estoy aquí porque así lo quiera, mi madre me lo ha ordenado—. Y, efectivamente, Ranma y Kuno sólo tenían en común que ambos querían patearse los traseros mutuamente.

—En ese caso. Podéis hacer algo de provecho —Le mencionó, mirándolo con la actitud altanera que el dinero de su familia le proveía—, diciéndome las cosas que le interesan a tu dulce hermana. Así os podría hacerla aún más feliz.

—Yo no tengo por qué decirte nada —El chico de la trenza sonrió, con aquella magnificencia de saber que era el único que conocía la forma de ser y los gustos de Akane—, pero te voy a hacer un favor, joven Kuno, mi hermana odia a las personas que fingen, incluyendo las antiquísimas formalidades al hablar de hace cincuenta años.

—Presiento que habla por ti la envidia—. Habló kuno, quien era un año mayor, y un poco más alto que Ranma.

—Presientes mal —Rebatió el otro—. Ni siquiera volverte un experto en Kendo te ha servido para acercarte a ella, deberías dejar de hacerte ilusiones.

—Todavía no he perdido la batalla, Saotome—. Estaba claro que no se iba a dar por vencido.

Ya no tuvieron tiempo de seguir discutiendo porque Akane por fin bajó de su habitación y en ese momento iban arribando la familia kuno y Saotome de su paseo.

—Permítame decirle que tiene usted una casa hermosa, señora—. Esbozó el padre de Kuno y Kodachi, mientras toda la familia se iba sentando alrededor de la mesa.

—Gracias, son muy amables —Respondió Nodoka—. Siéntanse bienvenidos todas las veces que gusten, tanto mis hijos, como yo, estaremos muy felices de recibirlos.

Ambos jóvenes Saotome pusieron cara de fastidio. Se encontraban sentados juntos, con el trío familiar enfrente y Nodoka a un costado. Akane se había vestido con un elegante kimono en color morado, aunque si por ella fuera, hubiera recibido a los visitantes con el sucio traje de entrenamiento, a ver si así se desencantaban un poco de ella.

—Muchas gracias, señora—. Contestó Kodachi Kuno, quien no imitaba la forma de hablar de su hermano, pero si dotaba de elegancia y distinción a cada palabra.

—Bueno, no se diga más y, por favor, sírvanse un poco de esta comida que he preparado con mucho cariño para ustedes—. Ofreció Nodoka.

Todos los presentes se sirvieron un poco de cada uno de los modestos platillos que se encontraban servidos en la mesa, acompañados con un poco de fino sake.

Comieron en silencio, y una vez que el último de los palillos fue colocado sobre su tazón en la mesa, el patriarca de la familia Kuno comenzó a hablar.

—Señora Nodoka —Comenzó, utilizando su acostumbrado tono de voz jocoso—. El motivo que nos tiene aquí es porque el mayor de mis hijos viene a pedir la mano de su hija Akane. Espero que pueda tener su visto bueno. Es un buen muchacho, tenga toda la seguridad en ello.

Ranma casi escupe un sorbo de sake que había bebido un segundo antes. Incluso, sintió que el cuerpo de Akane se había pegado unas milésimas más al suyo.

—¡Cielos! —Exclamó Nodoka— No sabe el honor que significa para nosotros que su hijo quiera pretender la mano de Akane, pero —luego cambió su tono de voz a uno más apagado—. Es a ella a quien le toca decidir. Si lo acepta, yo con mucho gusto lo haré también.

—¿Qué dice, bella dama? —Sonrió Kuno, dirigiéndose a Akane y esperando de antemano una respuesta afirmativa—. ¿Podría usted aceptar un humilde corazón que por usted palpita?

—Joven Kuno —Akane trató de fingir pena, llevándose una mano al pecho—. No creo ser merecedora de tan bello sentimiento que usted me profesa. Lo siento mucho.

—Por favor, señorita Saotome, no eche a la deriva mi petición, se lo pido—. Trató de insistir el chico de cabello castaño claro.

—Hermano, por favor, deja de rogarle si ella no quiere—. Farfulló Kodachi, enfundada en un carísimo kimono color blanco con detalles de pétalos de cerezos, a quien realmente la chica de cabellos cortos no le caía bien, y sólo veía aquella actitud como una destreza de ridiculez por parte de esa familia de menor linaje.

—Ya la oíste, kuno —Siseó Ranma—. Te ha dicho que no.

—Ese es un asunto que a ti no te incumbe

—Por favor, jóvenes, no peleen—. Intervino Nodoka.

—Señora Saotome, le pido por favor que se apiade de mí y me ayude a convencer al corazón rebelde de su hija para que me acepte.

—Joven Kuno —Respondió ella, sinceramente triste—. Lamento no poder ayudarlo, pero es ella quien tiene la última palabra, y ya ha decidido.

—Por favor, señora Saotome—Ahora se entrometió el padre de los Kuno—. Bajo la protección de mi hijo, a Akane jamás le faltara nada. Tenemos una posición suficientemente acomodada para darle todos los lujos que ella, y su familia, merecen.

—Le agradezco la oferta —El semblante de la matriarca de la familia Saotome se ensombreció—. Pero mi hija no está en venta.

La extrañeza se reflejó de inmediato en los ojos marrones de la menor, "¿desde cuándo la defendía su madre?" Por primera vez, se sintió agradecida por interceder por.

—¡Oh, le ruego disculpe mi atrevimiento! —Trató de excusarse el hombre—. No era ese mi propósito.

—No se preocupe—. Respondió ella, con un tono más tranquilo, pero igual de contundente.

—Chicos, será mejor que dejemos descansar a la familia. Es hora de irnos —El Señor Kuno se puso de pie y le dedicó una reverencia a la familia anfitriona—. Ha sido todo un placer.

—El placer ha sido nuestro—. Nodoka y sus hijos contestaron la reverencia, y fue la mayor quien se encargó de terminar de despedir y acompañar a los invitados hasta la puerta, mientras los chicos se quedaron en la mesa, hablando de lo alzada que era la familia.

—Ranma, ¿podrías dejarnos solas a tu hermana y a mí? Necesito hablar con ella—. Apenas cerró la puerta de la entrada, la madre de ambos se devolvió al comedor, tomó asiento a un lado de Akane e hizo su petición al chico de la trenza, a lo que él recelosamente obedeció.

—Gracias por no obligarme a aceptarlo—. La joven de cabellos negros habló directamente. En algunas ocasiones, sentía esa necesidad de abrirse a su madre, y hoy era uno de esos días.

—Tu hermano… habló conmigo —Comentó ella, con tono ofendido—. Debiste decirme desde un principio que ese muchacho no te agradaba para nada.

—Traté de decírtelo, mamá —Reprochó Akane—. Pero parecía que, por más que trataba, no me escuchabas.

—Hija… no soy el ogro que tú crees —Susurró—. He cometido muchos errores, sin embargo, siempre he querido lo mejor para ustedes.

La joven se quedó sentada en silencio, mirando en silencio los ojos de su madre. Se le hacía tan difícil creerle, y aún así, había algo en su corazón que reaccionaba como un cachorrito ante cualquier palabra dulce de parte de Nodoka. Odiaba esa sensación, porque se había prometido ser invulnerable a cualquier comentario ofensivo, pero no estaba preparada para las palabras de aliento.

—Akane —Prosiguió Nodoka, al ver que su hija seguía en silencio—. No he sido una buena madre para ti, lo reconozco. Era muy joven cuando llegaste a mi vida y no supe como manejar el hecho de verme con una bebé en brazos cuando yo también era casi una niña. He tratado de cambiar, te lo juro, no obstante, los años fueron pasando y me fui endureciendo cada vez más, sin saber como acercarme, sin saber como…

—¿Quererme?—. Musitó Akane.

—He intentado que todo sea diferente—Respondió la mayor—. Trato de hacerlo cada día, aún más, después de la muerte de Genma, no obstante, no puedo cambiar de un día para otro, así que, por favor, necesito que continúes con esa nobleza mientras sigo encontrando ese punto de equilibrio para ser mejor.

—Mamá…

La mujer de cabello castaño rojizo, al estar tan cerca de la muchacha, no le costó trabajó cerrar la distancia que había entre ellas, para estrecharla en un fuerte abrazo. Sus palabras estaban cruelmente limitadas cuando se trataba de expresarse con cariño para con su hija, pero si con un abrazo le podía demostrar su sincero intento por cambiar, iba a hacerlo. La arropó con sus brazos y dejó que los minutos transcurrieran en silencio,

Ambas lo necesitaban.

. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .

—Hola, buenas noches—. Respondió Nodoka al teléfono.

Como se acostumbraba, luego de ir a comer a otra casa, al patriarca de la familia kuno le correspondía llamar a los Saotome y darles gracias por todas las hospitalidades recibidas, y claro, siendo ellos tan rectos, ese día no iba a ser la excepción.

—Buenas noches, señora Saotome —Respondió el padre de Kodachi, vestido todavía con su traje azul aguamarina con incrustaciones de diamantes—. Lamento hablarle tan noche, pero no podía dejar pasar el día para darle gracias.

—No se preocupe —Esbozó ella, muy sonriente—. Cuando quieran volver, los recibiremos con mucho gusto.

—Gracias, aunque es una lástima que lo de nuestros hijos no se pueda dar. Hacen una bonita pareja, ¿no lo cree?

—Su hijo es un buen chico, y sé que si lo acepta, sería un gran esposo para Akane. Haría lo que fuera para que ella escogiera a un excelente muchacho, como él, porque se le mira en los ojos que la quiere de buena manera, pero …

—Lo entiendo.

—El Kuno encontrará a la persona indicada para él cuando menos se lo espere. Ya lo verá.

—Sí, yo también lo creo. Bien, le agradezco de nuevo sus atenciones, que pasen una buena noche.

—Igualmente—. Respondió Nodoka. Acto seguido, colgó el auricular.

Lo que no sabía, es que alguien había escuchado parte de la conversación y la había tergiversado.

. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .

—¡No le voy a permitir que arruine mi vida más de lo que ya lo ha hecho!-. Akane entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Escuchó cuando su madre hablaba maravillas de Kuno y creyó descubrirse en medio de un engaño, en el cual, su madre fingía ponerse de su parte para, luego, pedirle en un acto de amor que aceptara a ese tarado.

—Debí haberlo sabido —Rabió— Debí suponerlo. Soy una inútil, una tarada. ¡Pero esta es la última vez que juega así con mis sentimientos!—. Se dijo.

Su juicio estaba nublado, y en lo único que podía pensar era en salir huyendo de allí.

"¡Sí, eso haría!" Se marcharía y dejaría de ser un estorbo para su familia.

Se agachó y sacó de la parte de debajo de su cama su mochila de viaje, luego fue a su armario, a un lado de esta, y fue aventando toda la ropa que pudo a la cama.

—¿Qué se supone que haces?—. Preguntó una voz, atrás de ella.

—¡¿Qué no ves?! ¡Me largo de aquí! —Resolvió la duda del muchacho de la trenza, sin dignarse siquiera a mirarlo—. Y será mejor que no interfieras. ¡Estoy harta de ustedes!

—¿Qué tienes, Akane? —Volvió a inquirir el joven, bastante curioso con la actitud salvaje de ella—. Pensé que habían hablado. Se miraban bien. Se miraban contentas. ¿Qué pasó?

—¡Todo era un engaño, Ranma, eso lo que pasa! —La chica terminó de lanzar la mayor parte de su ropa y le echó un vistazo al chico de ojos azules, pero no se detuvo, se vino a la cama para comenzar a guardar su ropa en la maleta—. Pensé que mi madre podía cambiar su actitud conmigo, pero ya me di cuenta de que nada va a cambiar. Así que me voy.

—No puedes hacer eso—. Dijo el menor, arbitrariamente.

—Tengo veinticuatro. Puedo Irme a China o al otro lado de Japón si yo quiero—. Rezongó, bastante altanera.

—¡Maldición, Akane! ¡Dame un respiro! —Espabiló el portador de los ojos azules—. ¡Al menos déjame intentar hablar con ella. Quizás pueda convencerla.

—¡Ni siquiera lo intentes! —Amenazó ella—. Ya estoy harta de pretender que va a cambiar algún día.

—¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?—. Trató de hacerla entrar en razón.

—Sigue empecinada en la idea de venderme a esa familia. —Le confesó, en tono lastimoso—. Casi me dio un vuelco cuando me defendió en la comida, pero ya vi que todo era una mentira.

—Debe haber otra cosa que podamos hacer —Trató de apaciguarla—. No puedes irte así como así.

—Estoy cansada de todo esto, Ranma —Ella detuvo sus labores y quedó de pie junto a él, ahora que el pelinegro se había acercado—. No quiero derrumbarme delante de ella. No puedo darle ese gusto. Entiéndeme.

—Está bien, si quieres irte, no voy a detenerte ni voy a decirle nada a nuestra madre.

—Gracias por comprenderlo —Akane no pudo resistirse más y se colgó de un abrazo a su hermano—. Te prometo que voy a cuidarme.

—No tienes qué prometerme nada —Ranma despegó los brazos de su hermana para poder mirarla fijamente a los ojos—. Si tú te vas, yo me voy contigo.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Siento no volver con el fic ganador, pero estoy escribiendo como cuatro al mismo tiempo, y al ser más cortos los capítulos de este, lo he terminado primero n/n Nos vemos pronto, que parece que mi musa anda sobrecargada XDD jajajaja.

Cuídense, nos vemos en algún lugar de ff.


End file.
